


The music in me

by Angxlicsky



Series: Jinhwi Collection [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Jinhwi Fic Fest Round 1, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angxlicsky/pseuds/Angxlicsky
Summary: A boy named 'Lee Daehwi' in an adventure to find the inspiration to the 'music' in him. A turn of events results in something he never imagined.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for Jinhwi Fic Fest Round 1. Prompt #13 - Wanna Be (My Baby)

_It all started that day. That one day where he saw him there, the most beautiful thing. Thing? No, that wasn’t even the word to describe him. The most effortlessly beautiful being in front of him that he admired from a distance._

“Daehwi!” A voice calls out to the petite boy from afar. “Lee Daehwi! David Lee! Hwi hwi!” The voice repeatedly spreads across the environment. He, who was unaware, simply did not hear that voice calling.

“Yah! Lee Daehwi!” The other male pants heavily as he finally manages to grab hold of the other.

“Why aren’t you answering me when I called you?!” The male frowns as he waits for his answer.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I was too engrossed in my music.” Daehwi laughs softly as he takes off his earpiece and stares at the other male.

“So… Why were you looking for me, Jihoon?” Daehwi raises a brow.

“I heard there’s a competition for a music writing. I thought you might want to join it since you were the first person I had in mind immediately when I heard about it. You have to join, Daehwi ah! We need to get your name out there about how talented you are!” Jihoon cries to Daehwi as he holds his shoulders and shook the younger.

“I... Well… I’m not sure… I’ll think about it?” Daehwi looks at him and nods.

“Fine, but I really do hope you join! As your best friend, I want you to win this competition and leave everyone in awe!” He laughs as he pats Daehwi’s shoulders. “Anyways, let’s go home!” Jihoon cheers as he linked his arms with Daehwi and happily cheers as they walked out of school.

✿

The following morning, as Daehwi was walking to school, he saw him. The male he was admiring for minutes, hours, months and years. There he was, Bae Jinyoung. Daehwi always couldn’t find the perfect words to describe his whole beautiful existence that simply excites him at the thought of it. The only thing that Daehwi could ever think of, was just Bae Jinyoung himself.

Jinyoung was laughing as he spoke with his friends. That laugh. _Oh, how I wish that was the melody that I’d listen to all day._ His smile, his laugh, his tiny cute actions, his shyness. Gosh, just about anything Jinyoung does, sparks a little fire in his heart, one that could keep him warm enough to get through anything in the day.

Ever since the start of school, Daehwi saw him and he mentally noted to always subconsciously look out for Jinyoung. Daehwi was in Jinyoung’s neighbouring class and despite not seeing him all the time, Daehwi could still admire Jinyoung from a safe distance without having to make any contact with him.

It’s been 3 years since Daehwi admired Jinyoung like this. From a distance, from afar, from a safe and warm length between the two. He didn’t know when or how; did he ever realize that he liked Jinyoung. Wait, was like even the right word? No, he _loved_ Jinyoung. Something he would never picture himself ever feeling. But despite that, Daehwi was happy and contented. Daehwi would often expressed how he felt through music writing and his compositions. Having said that, he never showed it to anyone except Jihoon. He was insecure, he felt like the world would judge it and he will never be able to get pass the probability of everyone not understanding how it felt when he wrote those pieces. Let alone, how he felt about Jinyoung which he couldn’t ever expressed to him face to face.

Daehwi sighed as he walks to the canteen to meet up with Jihoon and his oh so beloved boyfriend, Guanlin. Daehwi always wondered how Guanlin liked Jihoon, who used to be as quiet as he was and seemingly now, the noisiest around Daehwi. Then again, Daehwi didn’t mind or complain. He was glad to see his best friend from birth, always cheerful and bright ever since he found his happiness, Guanlin. Daehwi took a seat in front of the couple as soon as he reaches and immediately, he sees the couple being all over each other, hugging and holding hands.

“Geez, give me a break, guys.” Daehwi mumbles to himself.

“You’re just jealous since you haven’t found your one, Hwi.” Jihoon laughs and shook his head.

_Oh, you bet I did. He just wasn’t mine._

“Enough, Jihoon. I don’t want Daehwi to sulk and get all moody. Anyways, we got your favourite set.” Guanlin winks and smiles before he knocks on Jihoon’s head lightly.

“Thanks, I need you to knock Jihoon out of his senses.” Daehwi chuckled lightly and reaches out to Jihoon, ruffling his hair.

“I’ll be back. I’ll go grab your food and Jihoon’s, while you two have a chat and catch up, alright?” Guanlin smiles as he got up, walking to collect the meals.

“So… Have you decided to join? I mean you have to,” Jihoon then blabbers on for a good 5 minutes on why Daehwi should join and Daehwi being Daehwi, couldn’t stop that kid.

“Fine, I’ll join it. But if I do win, what do I get in return from you?” Daehwi laughs and Guanlin finally came back with their meals and places their meals in front of them.

“What were you two talking about?” Guanlin looks at the two.

“Oh, we were just talking about the music writing competition. Plus, what I would get in return if I did join the competition.” Daehwi smiles slightly as he begins tucking into his meal.

“We shall see till you win. But if you really do, I’ll promise to pay for half the amount of that concert ticket that you wanted at the end of the year.” Jihoon nods as he starts to munch on his meal as well.

With the day passing by ever so slowly, Daehwi spun his pen while the teacher was going through the lecture. He couldn’t set his mind to listen to the teacher and he was just immersed in his own thoughts, anticipating for the moment where the bell will ring and signalling that it was time for them to go home.  

At last, the bell has rung and Daehwi sprung up from his seat, quickly packing as he made his way out of class. He just couldn’t wait to get out of the dreading and suffocating classroom, it was the weekend and he just wanted to quickly get home. He scoots off to the ‘lovebirds’ classroom. If you were wondering who they were, it’s Jihoon and Guanlin. Daehwi just love to call them that since they always couldn’t stop getting all lovely dovey with one another whenever he was around them.  

 _Well there he is, Bae Jinyoung. The boy who was so breath-taking and everything he does was seemingly beautiful._ Those thought that were lingering in Daehwi’s head.

“Yah Daehwi ah! Lee Daehwi!” Jihoon calls out to Daehwi, waving his palms in front of his face.

Daehwi was awaken from his thoughts when reality or more like his best friend, Park Jihoon was calling out to him.

“You look really engrossed in your thoughts and were you looking at someone?” Jihoon stares at him before Guanlin walks over and drapes his arms over Jihoon.

“No and no. As a matter of fact, I was just looking at Guanlin who was walking towards you.” Daehwi flashes a tiny grin.

“Why, thank you. I think I look pretty good today, don’t you think so?” Guanlin smiles and points at himself as he looks at Jihoon.

Daehwi just nodded and Guanlin earned himself a knock on his head from Jihoon.

“Pft! You text me that every time to me when I’m trying to focus in class and I could have gotten caught for looking at my phone, thinking it was an important message!” Jihoon sighed and shook his head.

“Let’s go, guys before you two get into more arguments.” Daehwi laughs as the bunch walks off together.

But before they left, he took one last good look at Bae Jinyoung who was at the table near the door of the classroom and thought to himself, ‘ _One day, just one day, I’ll be able to have enough courage to speak to you.’_

✿

It was the weekend and unlike other youths who love to go out and spend time with their friends, having fun and laughter that fills the air, Daehwi was much different. He much rather just stays at home and enjoy some quiet time to himself, away from the hustle and bustle of his everyday live. Plus points that he gets to work on his compositions that he has on hand, and now that Jihoon has tempted him to participate in the competition, why not give it a go?

Daehwi settles himself down at the desk as he turns on his laptop to work on a new piece. His previous pieces were much just amateur works and he figured that he wanted to work on a new piece with a whole new mindset to submit for the competition.

Something livelier, something bubblier, something _brighter_ , something more _heart-warming_? These were the feelings that Daehwi wanted to convey. Feelings that were much suited for youths, feelings that he never really much feel in his world of darkness that he held in his heart. But he couldn’t quite piece together these jigsaw puzzles pieces into one because he never felt so. He leaned back on his chair and spun around, thinking what would be things that could convey these feelings into a song.

Then, it sparked in his mind of what would glue the jigsaw puzzle pieces. If only he had the courage to speak up, it would be much easier. He starts cracking on the melody of the song first since he didn’t know what exactly to write down in the lyrics. He bobbed to the music as he starts getting the tune he was contented with. He nodded mentally to himself that it was all going well and then till…

His phone rang. Who could be calling him while he was having the time of his life composing something he was contented with?

He picks up the phone and answers, ‘Hello?’

“Daehwi!” Jihoon shouts his name out loud from the phone. Daehwi sighed as he puts the phone slightly away from his ear, he could’ve sworn his ears would go deaf at this rate.

“Yes, Jihoon? Why are you calling me at this hour? Aren’t you out on a date with your oh so loving boyfriend?” Daehwi rolls his eyes as he speaks coldly to his other. He wasn’t jealous at them or anything, he just felt like since Jihoon was out with his boy, he shouldn’t be disturbing him and calling him at all.

“Well yes, but… We thought we might invite you out for dinner since you might be home alone with no food and all. Since it’s Saturday too, we might as well invite you out for dinner even though we see each other all the time in school.”

“Alright, just text me where and what time, I’ll be right there.”

Daehwi was thankful to his two friends. They knew how lonely he was in his cold and dark home, where only he lived. His mother live abroad and it was just simply him at home. He couldn’t have been more grateful for their company whenever he needed someone. They were like his family, the warmth that he felt touched his heart, _sincerely._

On his way to the pizza place that the lovebirds texted him about, he saw a familiar figure walking ahead of him. _Could it be him…? Great timing, huh. Master your courage, David Lee! You need to try and speak to him!_ Thoughts were running so quickly through his head that Daehwi couldn’t comprehend.

Why was this boy, whom he has never ever spoken with ever, stir up so much emotions in him? Even from a distance, his heart sparks when he saw the boy. It was unlike he ever thought he’d experience at all.

He walks slightly quicker to catch up with the boy and before he walks beside him, he took a deep breath in. _I’m going to this, I must. Lee Daehwi, you must._

He walks beside the boy in silence and before he blurts out a word, the other boy looks up and tilts his head, staring at the boy beside him.

But before he could even muster his courage, his brain rule over his heart and he quickly walked passed the boy in silence, hoping he wouldn’t even notice his mere existence at all. He sighs softly to himself after walking passed Jinyoung. _Gosh that was close… Lee Daehwi! You promised yourself you would speak to him, didn’t you?_ Daehwi shook his head gently and shrugged off those thoughts, walking off to the pizza place even quicker. He just wanted to forget that this even happened.

Little did he knew, Jinyoung knew it was him all along.

—


	2. Chapter 2

Were you wondering how _he_ knew? Well, here’s a short story of how _Jinyoung_ knew it was _him_.

It’s funny how Daehwi was so used to admiring Jinyoung from afar but what he didn’t know was how Jinyoung did the same. Jinyoung wasn’t really one to pay much attention to something like this at all, or so he thought… At first, Jinyoung didn’t look at Daehwi at all. But after seeing him a few times when he came to his class to walk out of school with Guanlin and Jihoon, he subconsciously started to notice him. In the beginning, he just wondered why Daehwi often visited his class and before he knew it, he started falling for that smile. _That smile was beautiful, sweet and words aren’t enough to describe,_ was probably all that Jinyoung thought in his head and he just loved how the boy was _literally the cutest._ He knew from time to time that Daehwi would stole occasional glances at him whenever he was standing at the door, waiting for the two.

Jinyoung would often go home and think about how he shouldn’t be letting this get into his head, after all, he was one of the popular kids in school. He was smart, talented, popular with girls. What would people say and think of him if they knew? Then again, he couldn’t be least bothered with these humans, it’s not like they meant something to him _unlike Daehwi. Gosh, he was falling deep, wasn’t he?_

✿

Monday came again, which meant the dreaded word that probably Daehwi hates reoccurring in his mind. He kept thinking about what happened on that Saturday, he smacks his head slightly as he walks to school. It just won’t get out of his brain no matter how he tried to drift his attention to anything else but _that_.

His thoughts got quickly brushed aside as he was tackled by Jihoon. “Yah! Lee Daehwi! You’re always in your own world when I try to call you.” He laughs as he tickles Daehwi’s sides slightly.

“Simply because I would like to enjoy my morning not thinking about how you’ll be annoying me for the rest of the day with your messages in class and I might get caught!” Daehwi shakes his head at Jihoon as he lightly slaps the back of Jihoon’s neck.

“You can’t blame me for that. So, how’s your compositions coming along?” Jihoon smiles sheepishly at the other.

“Well, as far as I’m concern about the timeline, I’m still doing fine at the present moment. I’ve already written the melody for the song and I just have to get cracking on the lyrics. I will probably start panicking when the date gets nearer.” Daehwi laughs and rubs his nape awkwardly.

“I’m so glad that you finally agreed! Can’t wait for you to wow everyone.” Jihoon chuckles as they finally reached their classrooms.

“Alright, see you at lunch!” Daehwi waves before he walks into his classroom, without realizing that someone was actually looking at him.

“Jinyoung!” Guanlin waves his palms in front of him. He’s always been friends with Jinyoung since they were in the same class and Jinyoung was thankful, considering how he was so popular with girls, he could use a guy friend or two.

“Hm?” He stares blankly at the other.

“Were you looking at someone or is it just me…? It looks like you’re falling in _love_ ~.” Guanlin laughs softly and grins sheepishly.

“Not at all… I was just looking normally at everyone?” Jinyoung smiles small at the other before he takes out his book and stares at the book. He thought he was caught red-handed for a second, but he handled that well. _Phew, don’t want anyone to be noticing this at all._

Daehwi really hated how he was usually really lonely in his class. It’s not like he hated them or anything. It’s just that his friends weren’t there and he didn’t really like the act of socializing with anyone, especially not girls. Woojin was probably his only friend in the entire class that he actually ever had a _proper_ conversation with. But then again, he was so popular as well which makes Daehwi steer away from him, from time to time whenever it was necessary for them to speak. With Woojin being the popular dance kid in their cohort, he has got girls and even some guys swooning over him. Daehwi probably didn’t even mean much to him. He shrugs at these random occurrences of thoughts running through his head.

The bell rang for lunch and Daehwi quickly made his way down to the canteen. For some weird reason, the lovebird’s class always gets released early and Daehwi sometimes gets _really frustrated._ However, Daehwi was not in a place to complain, nevertheless.

He saw the lovebirds already there at their usual table with food. He quickly sits down and stares at the both of them.

“Any exciting stories to share for the morning?” Daehwi smiles as he takes his plate of food that they’ve already got him.

“Oh well! I’ve noticed something…” Guanlin trails off. “Do you know that really famous boy in our class, Bae Jinyoung?” Guanlin looks at the two and laughs.

“Uhm, yeah. What about him?” Daehwi nods as he munched on his sandwich and Jihoon just stares intensely at his boyfriend.

“This morning before you bid us goodbye, I think I caught him staring at you. He denied it but I have a feeling he was looking at you…” Guanlin trails off.

Daehwi’s cheeks immediately flushes slightly as he tries to hide it by stuffing the sandwich into his mouth. Jinyoung staring at him? _Bae Jinyoung?_ The guy who he has been admiring for so long was _actually staring at him_? The thought of that just make Daehwi’s heart tingle. Oh god, he couldn’t imagine that the boy would even look his way, _let alone stare at him_. Was he even dreaming at this point in time? He would love if someone could slap him back to reality.

Jihoon, obviously noticing someone was wrong with his friend, decided to gently slap his cheek. “Earth to Daehwi, hello?” Jihoon snorts.

Daehwi finishes chewing on the last mouthful before he starts to speak. “I’m pretty sure it isn’t even anything at all, he was probably just looking at the door like how any normal would when someone else from another class is at your class, right? Don’t think too much into it, Guanlin.” Daehwi shrugs his shoulders. But in his mind, he was thinking otherwise. How can someone _that_ popular bother staring at _him?_ He wasn’t special or anything and much less for Jinyoung to be noticing him? No way was he actually getting noticed.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m sure he was staring at you.” Guanlin nods and Jihoon sighed, rubbing his temples.

“Maybe, Guanlin is right. But only one way to find out, right?” Jihoon smirks as he thought of an idea in his head.

✿

It was during one of Daehwi’s free period when he decided to step into the music room. He needed a short getaway and of course, he chooses the music room where he could release his stress by playing the piano and hopefully, getting some creative flowing for his newest composition. He steps in hoping to find only himself there and thankfully, he sighed to himself once he was welcomed with a room filled with silence. It was what he could really use right now.

He walks over to the piano and sits down right in front of it. “Let’s get it started, shall we?” Daehwi mumbles to himself and takes in a deep breath before he starts to play the piano.

Music fills the room and the melody was so soothing. It touched hearts, but who’s exactly? _Jinyoung’s._ He was watching from outside the room which apparently Daehwi didn’t lock. The melody was so soothing and heart-warming to him, it just simply lifted his spirits. That was something that pretty much no one in his entire life could ever made him feel except for _Lee Daehwi._

 _Jinyoung, why don’t you go talk to him?_ A little voice in his head was playing with his senses. Ugh, how could he? He was so timid despite being so popular. What if Jinyoung thought he was a creep for sneaking up on him like that and watching him by the door? Jinyoung sighed softly to himself with these thoughts running through his mind.

Jinyoung takes a deep breath quietly before he walks into the music room, making sure his footsteps can’t be heard. He takes a seat beside Daehwi and places his fingers on the piano, playing along to Daehwi’s present tune.

Of course, Daehwi looked at him in shock. His mouth widens as he gasped.  “You. What?! I-. Bae Jinyoung?!?!” Daehwi stood up from the seat and stares at Jinyoung in disbelief.

“Uhm, I’m sorry for intruding… I just saw you playing from outside and didn’t mean to interrupt… I swear!” Jinyoung rubs his nape awkwardly as he stares at the other. _Well that was awkward… Now you look like a stalker, you idiot!_ Jinyoung slaps himself mentally in his head. God how he wished he didn’t do that at all.

“That aside, my name’s Bae Jinyoung. Nice to meet you.” Jinyoung stood up and extends his hands out for probably _the_ most awkward handshake he has ever had in his life. Daehwi reaches out slowly and shook his hands gently. _Oh god, those delicate hands._ Daehwi thought. If you could witness what was going through Daehwi’s brain right now, you’d think that he’s creepy for thinking that Bae Jinyoung, has the most beautiful and soft hands, even better than some girls.

“My name’s Lee Daehwi.” He mutters under his breath softly and stares intensely at Bae Jinyoung’s facial features. _It’s the first I’m seeing him up close, what do I do?! What else do I say? God, I feel so silly right now just staring at him._

“I gotta go. I’ll catch you around some time!” Daehwi chirps and scoots off from the music room, back to class. _That was close…_ He pants as he reaches his classroom, wiping the sweat of his forehead. _What a day, Lee Daehwi._ Daehwi shook his head and quickly sits down at his seat as the day continues by.  

✿

The following morning came about when Daehwi was on his usual routine, walking to the school gates when he felt something _odd_ was about to happen. True enough, it did. Jihoon alongside with Guanlin walked towards him. It wasn’t all that weird until he realized, Jinyoung was walking with them. _What?!?! What is he doing with them?_ Daehwi thought as he rubs his eyes. Was he dreaming?

Daehwi felt his breath hitched when Jihoon throws his arms over him when he finally was beside the younger and of course, both Jinyoung and Guanlin were there as well.

“Jinyoung said he wanted to walk with us to the class so, here he is!” Guanlin taps on Jinyoung’s shoulder and smiled brightly.

He could see just right at the corner of his eye that Jinyoung’s cheeks were rosy. Not that he wanted to notice it but he couldn’t help it all. _Bae Jinyoung and him_ were actually walking to school together, well not really. Considering how the two lovebirds were there but still they were walking together in a group.  

“Good morning, Jinyoung.” Daehwi mumbles softly and Jihoon just laughs at how shy he was, slapping the back of his neck gently. “You should say it louder for him to hear, I’m sure he’ll be glad to hear that.” Jihoon whispers to Daehwi’s ear, patting his chest slightly and throwing him ‘that’ look.

Finally, they’ve reached the corridor of their classrooms and it was time to bid farewell for classes. Daehwi just waved at the three of them before he walks into his classroom and takes his seat quickly. Little did he know; his cheeks were flushing bright pink. _God, that was so embarrassing! What a great start to my morning._

“What’s up, Hwi? Your cheeks are as red as a tomato!” Woojin chuckles as he looks at the younger, ruffling his hair.

“Nothing, nothing at all.” Daehwi shook his head and cups his burning cheeks, rubbing them to soothe away all the redness. _Even Woojin noticed, huh?_ Daehwi slaps own cheeks gently, shaking his head so that he would focus in class.

The whole morning went by with just Daehwi’s head going through the series of events that happened between him and Jinyoung. It was just shocking to Daehwi that such a turn of events could happen. From Jinyoung being the guy, he used to stare always from afar and now slowly, they were taking steps into making contact with one another. Unimaginable is what Daehwi would describe this situation now. How could one of the most popular guys, Bae Jinyoung be actually talking to him and now possibly, be hanging out with him? It just doesn’t make the least of sense to Daehwi, not even one bit.

When the bell rang for lunch, Daehwi rushes down to the canteen as his stomach was growling throughout math class. He buys his usual meal and sits at the usual table, waiting for the lovebirds. For once, he was actually earlier than them, what a surprise. Not long after, the two came and sat down. What the _real_ surprise was, Jinyoung came along with them.

“Can I join you guys?”

“Of course! You can join us anytime!” Jihoon chirps as he sat down, placing his food on the table.

Jinyoung walks over beside Daehwi and sits beside him. He and Daehwi, sitting beside each other. Daehwi couldn’t comprehend this in his head, his heart was pumping so fast that it was about to explode, the excitement tingling in his body. _Bae Jinyoung, having lunch with us. Bae Jinyoung…_ But he could feel the school crowd staring at their table since it was _Bae Jinyoung_ who was sitting with them. It felt a little unbearable to Daehwi and he just shrugged the thought off, and of course he was more than grateful that Jinyoung was hanging out with them.

They glanced at each other in silence while eating and the two lovebirds noticed, _obviously,_ what was going on between the two.

“Why don’t you tell us a bit about yourself, Jinyoung? Like what hobbies do you have or perhaps what you like to do during weekends?“ Guanlin chuckles as he munches on his sandwich.

“I pretty much just hang out at home and play video games when I’m done studying. Nothing about my life is quite that exciting as it seems. ” Jinyoung nods as he chews on his food slowly.

 _How could someone like Jinyoung not have an exciting life outside of school?_ Daehwi was much rather intrigue at the fact that Jinyoung was much like him, the stay home kid. Maybe, just maybe, he could give a shot at being closer with him. But the thought of that was scary enough to Daehwi.

“Oh, you know what? You could give us your number and we could create a group chat! We can invite you to dinner during the weekends. Guanlin and I,” Jihoon continues to blabber for another solid 5 minutes about how the two lovebirds and Daehwi would spend their weekend nights together before the clock ticked again, and they all rushed back quickly to their respective classrooms.

The chat was then created and seeing Jinyoung’s number sparked something in Daehwi.

_This is it, Daehwi. A chance to turn your life around and make it right._

—


	3. Chapter 3

— Sunday, 10 September 2017 —  
1.30p.m.

**Daehwi**  

Hey, this is Daehwi here. I was wondering if you would like to hang out some time at the music room after school tomorrow?

**Jinyoung**

Oh daehwi, hello! I would love to. I’ll catch you at the music room tomorrow at 2pm? :)

   


When Daehwi sent that text message out, he couldn’t help but cringed a little at himself and his heart racing a thousand miles. This was the first step that he’s taking to hanging out with Jinyoung and getting close to him. Even though fear was weighing him down, he still took the courage to go forward. _You’ll never know if you try right, Daehwi? Well done!_ He made a mental note to himself and pat himself on the back. He couldn’t wait to hang out with Jinyoung. He was already thankful if Jinyoung read his message and now he even replied, Daehwi was more thankful than ever.

Jinyoung on the other hand, wasn’t expecting a text message from Daehwi. When he checked his phone that afternoon, he was in disbelief that Daehwi texted him first. Jinyoung was out on that Sunday afternoon, taking some time alone outside, for a breath of fresh air. Little did he know, a text came. That text was a meaningful message to him, it meant to him that Daehwi _actually_ wanted to hang out with him. It felt somewhat strange but exciting, considering how he never had much friends in school and it was mostly girls just swooning over him, which he didn’t wanted. At last, this was a chance for Jinyoung to get closer to someone else, to a _special being_ that meant something to him at the very least.

✿

The day finally came. The first time that Daehwi is going to hang out with Jinyoung. He couldn't quite grasps this situation that was happening to him. It felt surreal to him. This opportunity came faster than he had expected. The bell rang and as he was about to quickly walk out of the room, Woojin fake coughed slightly.

"Daehwi, I don't know where you're rushing to. But I'm presuming it's an important matter. Good luck with whatever it is today! Have courage and take a leap towards it. Don't be afraid! All the best!" Woojin chuckled as he taps his shoulder encouragingly.

Daehwi smiled at him and uttered a quick 'thank you' before he rushed off to the music room.

Much to his surprise, Jinyoung was already there and he checked his clock, he just made it in time. He panted slightly as he walks into the music room.

"Hey, Jinyoung..." Daehwi calls out to him faintly.

"Oh Daehwi! You're here! Just about time." Jinyoung flashes a tiny smile at Daehwi before he pats the seat beside him, right in front of the piano.

Daehwi scoots over and sits beside Jinyoung but a slight distance between them. He didn't want to get too close on their first hang out or Jinyoung might say something, even worst, he might push Daehwi away so he just sat in a comfortable distance between the two.

"So, the other day... You were playing a piece, weren't you? Would you play it again for me? I would love to listen to it." Jinyoung chuckled softly.

Daehwi's face flushes slightly as he took a deep breath, nodding at Jinyoung. His fingers placed on the keys of the piano and once he was ready, he started playing the melody. This was the melody that he had dedicated to the one who was sitting beside him at the present moment. It was for him. The thought that now Daehwi was playing for him, drowned him a little. There was a wave of anxiousness but he played the melody calmly till the end. He didn't knew what Jinyoung was going to say about it, or what he would even think.

When Daehwi finished playing the full piece, Jinyoung clapped and grinned widely at Daehwi. "That was wonderful! Did you create that?" 

"Y-yeah, I did." Daehwi nodded meekly. Jinyoung complimented the piece that he wrote for him, specially for him.  It was such a satisfying feeling that Daehwi felt in his heart, and it warmed him up.

"Let's go for lunch, I'm guessing you haven't eaten?" Jinyoung laughed softly as Daehwi's tummy growled slightly.

"You're right. Shall we head out of school then?" Daehwi spoke softly as he got up, both heading towards the locker at the entrance of their school.

As Daehwi was watching Jinyoung took his things and wore his shoes, he could finally admire Jinyoung up close and not from a distance. This was a new feeling, it was beyond his imagination would he ever dare to dream that he could see and admire Jinyoung up close. He kind of got a little too carried away with admiring Jinyoung that Jinyoung was staring at him, faking a cough.

"Ready to go?" Jinyoung dusts his clothes and stares at the other, Daehwi nodding.

As they were walking down the streets, Daehwi couldn't help but feel a little chilly. The weather was cold lately and Daehwi shrugged at the cold wind blowing at their faces. Jinyoung watches him do so before he takes off his jacket and drapes it over Daehwi's shoulders.

"Wear it, I don't want you to catch a cold." Jinyoung mutters softly, patting his head.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine once we get to the cafe."

Daehwi just nodded and made a mental note to repay him back someday for this. The warm feeling of Jinyoung's jacket wrapping over his shoulders, felt like a familiar and heartwarming feeling. A feeling that he was at last able to experience with someone who was real special to him.

When they've reached the cafe, they both took a seat at a table near the window after ordering the drinks. Both of them couldn't utter a word, staring and enjoying the silence company of one another. It might be silence, but it was the kind of silence that wasn't bad and instead, it couldn't be helped. Until one of them spoke.

"Jinyoung, can I ask you something?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"Have you fallen in love? Do you ever know how to express such feelings to someone?"

"I'm sure everyone has. As for expressing them, I'm not too sure. I'm not that good with expressing my feelings either. You know, if you have troubles doing it face to face, convey it through words or any other way you feel comfortable." Jinyoung flashes a small smile as he ruffled the other's hair.

Somehow, when Daehwi asked that question, he felt a whole ton of weight, weighing him down. He expected Jinyoung to say that he's been in love, he's able to express his feelings, he's able to show the world that he's capable of loving someone, but it turned out way different than he had expected. Daehwi felt relieved for his generic answer, so he wouldn't have to brood over who Jinyoung liked and have sleepless nights.

“Do you love someone, perhaps? I’m sure you wouldn’t be asking me this if you aren’t in love, Daehwi.” Jinyoung chuckled.

Daehwi cheeks flushes slightly and looks down, as the drinks came.

“No, I was just curious. Since you’re so popular amongst me and the two lovebirds, so I asked. Besides, you always seem to be deep in thought.” Daehwi nodded while sipping his drink.

Jinyoung just shrugged off the possible thought that Daehwi may like him and sips on his drink too.

After they got comfortable, they start talking about almost everything you could possibly think of from ‘what is your favourite colour’ to ‘do you have any favourite artists?’ and so forth. It was a good time spent where Daehwi could get to know a lot more about Jinyoung on a deeper level as compared to before where Daehwi couldn’t even get _close_ to Jinyoung _at all_. Now that they were less awkward and brought closer together, just maybe, _Daehwi had a chance._

✿

Over the course of the next few weeks, both Daehwi and Jinyoung had been spending a lot of time together. They were both exchanging laughter, smiling at one another, giving each other treats. They were both really contended and happy. It was like a whole new world has open for the two of them.

On one Sunday, Daehwi decided to call Jinyoung over to his house. He was working really hard on the piece that he had and he thought he might want to share a glimpse of it with Jinyoung. He had already started to piece together the lyrics part of his song and it was finally about to be the perfect piece he was going to dedicate to _him_ on the day of the competition. But it was just missing one tiny part to complete it.

Daehwi dials Jinyoung’s number, anxiously waiting for him to pick up.

“Jinyoung, can you come over to my house now?”

“Alright, I’ll be there in 15.”

Daehwi gets himself ready for Jinyoung to come over and he sets up his room nicely, making sure that everything was in place. The bell rings and Daehwi quickly rushes to the door. He opens the door and was greeted with Jinyoung holding bags of food.

“Thought you might be hungry alone so I brought over some food to share.” Jinyoung chuckled as he waves the bags in his hands before he enters the house.

“I appreciate that. Let’s have that later. I called you over for something important.” Daehwi nodded as he puts the bags away on the table, grabbing Jinyoung’s wrists and quickly dragging him into one of the rooms.

Daehwi sits in front of his piano and lifts the cover, he took a deep breath and starts to play one of his other pieces.

The melody was filling in the room and although it was the first time Jinyoung was hearing it, he felt an intimate sense of belonging. He felt that the song suited him, it called out to him and it made him feel safe. Jinyoung takes a seat beside Daehwi as he rests his head on his shoulder. Jinyoung took a leap towards making the first intimate skinship between the two, he felt safe and comforted that he got close to Daehwi. This situation was _ideal_ , and possibly more than he ever imagined.

Daehwi on the other hand, could feel his heart racing quickly, his cheeks flushing red. Even though both of them have been spending a lot of time with one another lately, such closeness between the two could make his face flush as red as tomato. Maybe this was _just what he needed_ to complete the piece, to make it the piece where he can finally confess his true feelings to Jinyoung.

The two just stayed like that when Daehwi stopped playing and Daehwi moved closer to hug Jinyoung tightly in his arms. He would never want to let go of Jinyoung, _never._

✿

The day has finally come, the day where Daehwi was going to take the greatest leap in life to turn his life around. The competition day was honestly stressing Daehwi out but he knew, this was for the better.

Since the competition was after school, Daehwi spent the whole time in class just thinking about how it will go, about how much competition he might had. Worst of all, how Jinyoung would react to the song which Daehwi _created for him._ The overwhelming thoughts that were running across his mind, made Daehwi choked. No matter how hard he tried to focus in class that day, he just can’t seem to divert his attention away from his thoughts about how the competition will turn out later, knowing that there might be a possibility of Jinyoung going to the competition and watching him.

As soon as class was over, Daehwi rushed out to the backstage of the hall where the performance was going to be held. He was getting ready and to his surprise, Jihoon came to the backstage and quickly attacks Daehwi with a hug.

“Easy there, Park Jihoon!” Daehwi whined.

“Well, look at you! All dressed up and ready to go! How are you feeling?” Jihoon chuckled as he takes a good look at Daehwi, dusting Daehwi’s suit carefully.

“Nervous but I’m prepared. Hopefully all goes well later and I don’t stuff up.” Daehwi sighs and rubs his temples.

“Keep it that way! Positive thinking, Hwi! I believe in you and you can do it! Besides, I’m sure you’re the best composer out there in our school! Keep calm and breathe. Just think about Jinyoung if you’re worried.” Jihoon chuckled and winks as soon as he mentions about Jinyoung.

Daehwi was a little flustered when Jihoon mentioned his name but Daehwi just shrugged it off and nodded at his words. He didn’t know what lies ahead of the road he’s taking today, let alone for the fact that _Bae Jinyoung_ was going to be there.

“Get ready to go on stage, Daehwi.”

That was his cue. Finally, he’s going to present this song, in hopes that it will call out and reach out to Jinyoung.

As soon as he steps onto stage, he can feel a thousand pairs of eyes set on him. To say that it was nerve-wracking was an understatement. But of course, Daehwi wasn’t going to let that get to him, he _had to do this._

He quickly takes his sit in front of the piano; his hands set on the keys of the piano and starts to play the song away.

The tune was all so familiar as Jinyoung stood in the crowd near the front of the stage, watching Daehwi. Wasn’t this what he has been hearing Daehwi play for the past weeks? He stares intensely at Daehwi playing the song and he felt comforted. The song was bright, cheerful, sweet and it felt like the flowers bloomed that day.

As soon as Daehwi finished the song, he stood up and bowed quickly before he rushes off the stage to get ready for the prize presentation in another 5 minutes. _Phew, that wasn’t too bad. It went better than I had expected?_ Daehwi sighed to himself and pats his own shoulders for the not so bad job that he has done. Even if he didn’t win the competition, Daehwi was thankful enough to have participated in it. He finally got to make a piece to convey his feelings to Jinyoung even if it wasn’t directly, he was still satisfied at the end of the day.

They called all the contestants up to the stage and all of them lined up, waiting to hear the results. Daehwi could hear his heart pulsating like it was a time ticking bomb about to explode. One by one, they were called until there was only Daehwi and one other person between the way of the trophy. The two stood in front of the audiences and while Daehwi was anxiously waiting for one of their names to be called, he spotted Jinyoung. _Jinyoung?!?! He was here all along?!?! Oh god, breathe Daehwi breathe._

“The champion of our song writing competition 2017 who will walk away with this trophy and a $100 cash prize is…” The drum rolls started to play loudly across the hall.

“Lee Daehwi with the song, Wanna Be (My baby)! Congratulations, Lee Daehwi!” The MC announces as everyone started to clap.

Daehwi was rather rattled but he steps forward to hold the trophy and a mic to give his winning speech.

“I’d like to thank my friends and family for their support. Also, more importantly, to the person whom I’ve wrote this song for, for being my inspiration. Thank you very much.” Daehwi looks in Jinyoung’s way as he mentioned about inspiration and then, bowing politely as soon as he finishes delivering his speech.

The crowd applauses loudly for Daehwi and starts to disperse once the closing was over. Daehwi was at the backstage, breathing in and out. He can’t believe that all just happened in what seem like a minute that was just breezing by.

“Hwi!” Jihoon screams and tackles Daehwi into yet another hug. “Congratulations! Didn’t I tell you that you could, do it? You should’ve seen how you wow-ed everyone out there!” Jihoon shakes Daehwi’s shoulders and gives him tight hugs.

Guanlin coughs out loud, signalling Jihoon to stop and Jihoon immediately lets go quickly and scoots back to Guanlin. To Daehwi’s surprise, Jinyoung came to the backstage too.

“Daehwi, congratulations! You really stole the show out there tonight. You were remarkable! I’m so proud of you!” Jinyoung chuckles as he headlocks Daehwi gently and flashes a tiny smile.

Daehwi just smiles back politely before he whispers to Jinyoung, “Let’s go somewhere private, I need a word with you.”

Jinyoung nodded and lets the two lovebirds know, and the two just nodded before they headed off. Daehwi grips tightly to Jinyoung’s wrist dragging him to the empty music room.

“Jinyoung…” Daehwi mumbles as he closes the door behind him and leans against the wall.

“Shh.” Jinyoung places his finger on Daehwi’s lips.

“My answer to that would be a yes. I wanna be your baby.” Jinyoung chuckled teasingly and winks at Daehwi before he leans in closely and embraces him into a hug.

“Welcome to the my world, Jinyoung ssi.” Daehwi smiles and presses a peck on Jinyoung’s lips.

**_This has got to be the best day of his life._ **

— The End —

  



End file.
